<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flip Could Get It by waywardrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482721">Flip Could Get It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose'>waywardrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BlacKkKlansman (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flash Fic, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, More poem than fic, christian motif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Damn right.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Not because of the way he looks—though that certainly doesn't hurt.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flip Could Get It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anonymous said: Flip could get it ✊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Damn right.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Not because of the way he looks—though that certainly doesn't hurt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It's because of the way he talks to you. Like you're an intelligent person with observational skills and logic.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It's because of the way he looks at you. Like you're the only person in the room. Like you're the moon on a clear night. Like he hasn't seen you at your ugliest—snarling with anger and disgusted with perps and crying when it all becomes too much.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It's because of the way he touches you. Like he's known you for a thousand years and still not bored. He places a hand at the small of your back when in line at the movies. Not because he's sending signals that you're his, but because he can't not touch you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It's because of the way he kisses you. Like there's nothing outside of you and him. He kisses you as though he won't get another chance to.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s because of the way he fucks you. Like it’s confession—though he’s never been much of a church-going man. Every touch, every thrust, is a truth between you. Even when it’s rough and greedy. It feels like flagellation when you claw his back. He wears the sin proudly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It's because of the way he loves you. Like he's cracked open and flooding the streets. Once he was afraid he'd drown you, but you've proven you know how to swim. Together, you tread turbulent waters to become stronger, to become more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Damn right, he can get it. He can have it all.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>